St Clare, Or So They Say
by NightStalkerBlackRaspberry
Summary: What would happen if Eli did let Clare stay that night, after their conversation at Little Miss Steaks?  Answer within. ;
1. Chapter 1

St. Clare, Or So They Say

What would happen if Eli did let Clare stay that night, after their conversation at Little Miss Steaks?

"Hey," a soft voice turns my attention away from my parents talking across the table. I know the voice before I look, "I'm Clare, by the way," she confirms my assumtion.

"This is Clare," my dad asks, "Welcome," I sigh internally. "They call me the Bullfrog, this is CeCe." he introduces himself in my mom, embarrassment sets in.

"Oh, we heard all about you, please," my mom chimes in, inviting her to sit.

"Thanks, I hope you don't mind me interrupting your family dinner," she apologizes, I put my head in my hand.

"Oh, no no, we were just talking about how Eli wrecked Lollapalooza," my mom explains, I play with the ring on my left index finger, sarcastically smiling at them. "So, what brings you to the steak house?" she asks, boldly.

"Well, I just-I couldn't handle being around my parents," she confesses, I lay my arms on the table and look at my hardly touched plate. I make a short bit of eye contact with her before my dad continues their conversation.

"Hey, it's none of our buisness, if you need a place to crash, our house is your house, anytime." I squease my eys shut, wishing he didn't say that.

"Wow, thank you. It's nice to know there's a guest room with my name on it," she smiles.

"Yeah, no guest room," he laughs.

"Excuse me," she says nervously.

"Dad, uhm," I try to interrupt before he ruins anything.

"We've been trying to get a girl into Eli's room, for a while now," he continues to embarrass me, and clearly her too. Her cheeks flush a light shade of pink.

"Dad," I plead, and beg in one.

"He even has a double bed in there," she laughs.

"Hey mom, could you give me and Clare a moment alone," I ask, going back to playng with a ring.

"Young love," she giggles to my dad as they leave.

"Sorry about CeCe and The Bullfrog," I turn in my chair.

"Well, they sure are interesting. Were your parents serious about me staying in your room?" she asks, cocking her head towards her left shoulder. I sit up a bit straighter.

"Well, uhm, they just assume that since we've been dating-" I try to explain, but she cuts me off.

"That we have sex," she continues, "Why would they think that?"

"It's just that, well, Julia," I pause.

"Your girlfriend," she answers my statement.

"Yeah, uh, she a-she had a lot of problems with her step mom," I take a breath, "So she stayed with us,"

"Like, with you, with you," she makes sure of what I'm trying to say.

"I didn't even know you existed yet," I defend myself.

"You know I'm not having sex until I get married," she starts.

"I got the memo," i interupt slightly.

"Does it both you," she aks the question I would have loved to avoid.

"It's not my favorite thing, but that's what's gotta be," I confess.

"We're really different, aren't we," she sighs.

"Opposites attract," I note.

"And get married, and have gets, and get divorced," she rants on.

"Clare, we're not your parents," I try to stop her.

"I'll call you later," she gets up fast and leaves. I take a slow sip on my water.

I'm walking towards my kitchen to get an apple when there is a frantic knock at the door, I open it.

"Clare?" I ask, shocked to see her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I add more care into my voice.

I want to spend the night with you," she says, immediately start shaking my head, slightly. I stare for a minute, then walk down the stairs. She watches as I grab her bike, confused.

"I'll put your bike in the hearse, and drive you home," I wheel her bike towards Morty.

"But I don't want to go home, I want to be with you," she puts her small hands on my arm, stopping me.

"You don't have to do this," I try to reason.

"I want to, don't you," she asks bluntly.

"You have beliefs, this isn't who you are," I say truthfully.

"I don't know who I am," she yells, her eyes glossing over with hot tears.

"Alright," I give in, pulling her into my arms. "You can come in," I whisper in her ear. I take her bag from her and put it just inside door. "I'm still putting your bike in the hearse," I do so, and we go inside.

"This is not what I expected," she confesses, looking around my room.

"Sorry, I hide the coffins when I have company," I joke. She laughs, then sits on my bed. I sit next to her, and put my hand on hers, leaning over to kiss her.

It's late, my desktop keyboard is loud.

I guess you'll have to wait and see where this leads...

dunDunDUN.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare pushes herself closer to me, deepening the kiss. Soon her fingers are tangled in my hair, pulling on the right side. I put my right hand on her face, pulling her slightly towards me. I support myself with my left arm, out straight, Clare's right hand gripping tight at my black comforter. I bend my arm and prop my body up with my elbow, Clare mirror's my movements. I rub her soft cheek with my right thumb. I remove my lips from hers.

"Eli," she whispers.

"Shh," I coo, I kiss her cheek, then down her jaw line, brushing my lips along her neck, kissing where I feel her pulse. She gasps slightly at my touch. The door opens, I feel her tense up.

"Whoa, sorry guys." my dads raspy voice interrupts. "Eli, you have everything you need," he asks.

"All set dad," I dismiss him, he leaves without another word. I face back to Clare, her cheeks are flushed pink. I kiss her cheek once again.

"I'm thirsty, want anything?" I ask, moving away from her.

"I'm fine," she says quietly. I walk out shutting the door quietly behind me.

"I just walked in on Eli and Clare," my dad tells my mom what he saw.

"Like making out?" she asks, and I swear they act like teenagers more than parents. I roll my eyes and walk from around the corner.

"Yes mom, 'like making out,' we're teenagers." I use air quotes to mock my mom. I grab two glasses out of the cupboard and press them one at a time into the water dispenser on the refrigerator.

"So does this mean you aren't mad about pushing it at dinner?" my mom asks, wriggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Knock next time," I state, in a question-like tone. I walk off towards my room again, carrying both glasses in my right hand. I reenter my room. "I got you water anyway," I hand one to her.

"Thanks," she takes it from me. She takes a sip. I take one of my own, and set my glass behind me on the night stand in the right side of my bed. Clare glances behind her and sees a matching one. She adds her glass to the collection of odd items. She crawls closer to me, but I turn and prop myself up against my head board. I pat the empty spot next to me, she slides over. I wrap my left arm around her and pull her close. She rests her head on my shoulder and looks up, with just her eyes. I kiss her temple, and she smiles.

"I love you," I whisper, confessing the words I have been feeling since before we had even started dating, but now it has been two months, and I am confident in the way I feel about her.

"I love you too," she turns her head and cranes her neck to kiss me, I kiss back, but don't let it deepen. She pulls away, looking confused.

"We aren't doing this, Clare, I'm serious." I speak softly, but with a firm edge on my voice.

"So you tell me you love me, then reject me," she say getting upset.

"I'm not rejecting you, I would like nothing more than that, but I respect you too much." I pause, "For now at least," I pause again, "When you're ready, I will still be here. You're stuck with me,"

"You know, I hate when you are right," She laughs softly, nuzzles her head into my shoulder. "Thanks,"

"You can still stay, if you are still interested." I offer.

"If you still want me here," she says shyly.

"Of course, but where do your parents think you are?" I ask, curiously.

"Alli's," she admits.

"You little devil, lying to your parents, I never saw this coming," I joke, "Would you mind if I showered real quick, I have this thing, I can't fall asleep if I haven't showered and my hair is dry," I confess a minor habit.

"That's fine, I'm the opposite," she gives me a bit of her routine, "I shower in the morning, because I can't go on with my day without it." I stand up and grab the TV remote off my night stand.

"Thanks, you can watch TV or something if you want," I hand her the thin black remote, she looks at me puzzled. "Ahh, forgot you've never been in here before," I walk over to my wardrobe and swing open the two doors.

"Wow," she says, I smirk my signature smirk. "Alright, go a head, I think I can figure it out."

"I don't take too long," I gather up some clothes and disappear into my bathroom. I take my shower and get dressed into black sweatpants and a black t-shirt, rubbing a towel hard on my head trying to remove as much water is possible before going back into my room.

"Nice hair," she giggles.

"Yeah," I challenge her, stepping closer to the foot of my bed where she is sitting, "You have anything else to say?" I ask, leaning closer and closer to her face. She bends her knees and pulls them onto the bed, using them to crawl backwards. She moves her arms quickly to pull herself away, I crawl onto my hands and knees on my bed and she leans back, laying flat on my bed. I move my face down and steal a kiss, when I pull away I shake my head hard, leaving water splattered on her face.

"Jerk," she giggles loudly pushing me from over her, pinning my to my bed.

"You win, can I fix my hair now?" I ask, leaning up trying to kiss her again, I succeed.

"I will always win," she flops over to her left and lays next to me for a minute, until I get up. I run a comb through my hair, I shake my head once and it falls into place. Almost completely dry I sit back on my bed.

"Can I use your bathroom, to change and get ready to sleep?" she asks, I nod and she gathers her things and goes into my bathroom. I pull back my blankets and slip under them on the right side of my bed. I wait a few minutes for her to exit the bathroom, wearing a white, thermal, quarter sleeve shirt and gray yoga pants. I pat the spot next to me.

"I personally favor the right side," I smirk, and she climbs onto my bed, sliding her legs under the thick black covers. We lay back and I wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her against me.

"Goodnight, I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too,"

**So what do you think?**


	3. NEW EPISODE

Sorry, I hope this doesn't upset you.

I just wanted to say that I have put up a site that you can talk about Degrassi.

The site is http:/ www. nightstalkerswritingcorner .webs. com

Check it out!


	4. Chapter 3

**Watching Degrassi! **

At ease with her in my arms, I listen to her steady breathing. My right arm draped over her side, resting just below her ribs. Her back pressed firmly against my chest, I hold her there. Unger my arm, her diaphragm expands and retracts with every breath. My face a little over an inch away from her hair, but the smooth and sweet scent of raspberries is noticeable. Her loose ringlets still hold their near perfect shape, after several hours of sleep. She stirs slightly, twisting in my semi-tensed arms. She hums lightly before settling on her back, my arm still outstretched over her. Her face is slightly tilted in my direction, only centimeters away. Tempted to kiss her by the pale flawless skin of her gentle face, I slide my face towards hers kissing her cheek softly.

"I could stay here forever," I whisper, mostly to myself. Quite comfortably I lay on my left side, with my right leg rested on my left, closer to Clare than the left though. I move my arm from her middle, and push her bangs from her eyes, a smile toys at her lips.

"Busted," she whispers. She turns to lay on her stomach, she rests her chin on her hands and turns her had to face me. "Morning,"

"Sleep well?" I smile, propping myself up on my left elbow.

"Yes, I did," she pauses for a moment, "How about you,"

"Greatest in a while," I put my right hand on her back, rubbing is slightly. She smiles in response. "I love you," she turns onto her right side. I allow my hand to slide around her waist, sitting on her left hip.

"I love you too," I lean forward and kiss her, and she kisses back. I carefully move closer, pushing her back slightly. Her left hand finds my cheek, her warm touch sends chills down my spine. She pulls back, "Wait," she says, her face close to mine. "Can I use your bathroom and brush my teeth, and do my hair." she stands and starts going through her bag of things.

"If you want to shower," I pause, not feeling one hundred percent sure about letting her know I kept Julia's things. "There is some of Julia's shampoo and everything, is under the sink. There are towels in the cupboard on the right when you first walk in," Also, I feel unsure of how I feel about her touching and using Julia's things.

"Thanks, Eli," she smiles, I roll over under my blanket. Despite my inner feelings I smirk, then run a hand through my messy hair. She brings clothes from her bag into the bathroom and shuts the door lightly behind her. I sigh and sit up, putting the fingers of my left hand in my hair, my elbow sitting on my knee. I sigh once more, trying to convince myself that this was a good thing. Convince myself that there was no use having it there if no one was going to use it. Finally, to convince myself that this is what Julia would want. I head the shower water start.

In my dresser I find one of my Dead Hand shirts out, plain black with "Dead Hand" written in blood red, and then in a pale yellow "The Reunion Tour 2010," below it. I pull my shirt over my head, and find a pair of light gray loose-fitting jeans. I throw the shirt and jeans on my bed, I slip my black sweat pants off and replace them with jeans that are cool to the touch. I put on a clean shirt and run a comb through my hair, shaking my head after to make it look natural. The water is shut off and I lay back down on my bed, to take up the time until she is done in the bathroom.

She comes out maybe five minutes later, her hair neatly brushed into place, full curls beginning to form at the ends. She's wearing a floral blouse with a blue cardigan and a dark denim skirt, ending just a third of the way to her knee, where black leggings take the place of skin. She has only a little makeup on her eyes.

"Thanks again for letting me use your shower," sits down next to me. I sit up and wrap my arms around her shoulders, resting my chin on her right. I inhale the scent of the shampoo, and remember sitting here, just like this, but with Julia.

"It's no problem, just another step for me," I admit.

"What," she asks, letting the side of her head hit mine.

"No one has touched any of the things since she was last here," my voice is strong, but there are obvious points of weakness within the words.

"Nothing at all?" she seems interested, and not annoyed with my poor ability to let go.

"The stuff that was out in my room, my mom put in a box and it's in the closet." I pause, swallowing hard. "All that is in my closet, belongs to her,"

"Are you upset that I used her shampoo and conditioner?" she asks, putting her hands on my arm.

"No, it's a good thing, I'm finally feeling ok with it. The closet, well, that's for another day," I smirk and kiss her cheek.

**What did you think of tonight's episode? This chapter?**


End file.
